A Home I Wanted To Forget
by Darthlane
Summary: Darth Vader POV. Why did Vader never discover that Luke and Obi-Wan were hiding on his home planet of Tatooine? One Shot


**There's been an awakening in the Force. Have you felt it?**

 **Hello guys! Today is the big day, and Star Wars: The Force Awakens comes out. I have high hopes for it. Not because the trailers were awesome, although they were, but because the actor is JJ Abrams, who I have yet to see anything of bad quality from. Lost, Alias, The rebooted Star Trek movies, the later Mission Impossible movies, and Super 8, just to name a few. They were all really good, quality works, and I think he will come through here for us. Unfortunately, I won't be seeing the movie today, and at this point I have no idea when, but I can say I'm excited for it. But enough about the movie, let's get on to the story. I'm experimenting here by releasing something deep in the AM instead of during the daylight hours like usual, so maybe this will work out better, maybe it won't. We'll see. Story wise, I'm half doing a Darth Vader POV, and half playing with that theory that's been floating around that the reason Obi Wan kept his name (and Luke's) as well as go to Anakin's HOME PLANET, which seems very risky in and of itself, is because he knew that Vader would never want to return there. It's risky, but obviously it worked. So yeah. Enjoy!**

The sky above the desert world Tatooine was quiet, like usual. It was a backwater world of little importance, and only desperate refugees and criminals like Jabba the Hutt could find any use for it. As such, very little space travel occurred over it.

But today was different. Suddenly, a small ship dropped out of hyperspace. A Corellian Corvette model, it bore the well-known insignia of Alderaan on the side. This was incredibly unusual to see what must be an important ship in a place like Tatooine. But even more incredibly, another ship dropped out of hyperspace behind it. It was a much scarier sight to behold. An Imperial Star Destroyer.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Vader gazed from the bridge of the Star Destroyer at his prey. These foolish rebels thought that they could get away with the plans to his master's project, the Death Star. But they wouldn't. It was certain now. Vader never failed. He was the hand of the Emperor, and the most feared person in the galaxy. There was no way some simple

He realized suddenly that this sight was familiar. Where had he seen this before? This planet… called to him somehow. He turned to the helmsman. "What system is this?"

"We are at Tatooine, my lord."

Vader, immensely powerful Dark Lord of the Sith, felt something he hadn't felt for a long time. Fear. Tatooine…. It been many years since he had been here.

 _I don't like sand. It's coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere._

An officer approached him. Vader regarded him. One of the younger officers he had seen on the ship. That likely meant that he had graduated early because of skill and competence. Much like he had himself, many, many years ago. "Sir, we have captured the Princess's ship. Our troops are ready to board. We only await the order."

"Capture the Princess and the Captain alive." Vader ordered the young officer. "The rest you may deal with as you see fit. But above all else bring me those plans!"

"Yes, Lord Vader." The officer bowed.

"Inform the leader of the boarding party that I will board the ship myself in a few moments. I expect the situation to be resolved when I arrive." Vader turned on a heel to the turbolift, his cape billowing behind him. He glimpsed the desert planet below just before the door closed.

He remembered his mother, Watto, Sebulba, the Tuskans, and every other horrible thing that had come from that planet. He couldn't return. Not there. Too many bad memories. Just too many. It was a good thing he wouldn't have to.

 _I don't like sand. It's coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere._

A few minutes later he found himself entering the Alderaanian ship. Scorches from blaster shots peppered the usually pristine white walls of the hallway. He gazed down at the bodies that littered the floor. Some were his own men, but most appeared to be some sort of militia. Traitors to the Empire. Unworthy of his time. He marched on, Stormtroopers on his heels.

They made their way to the bridge, where his Stormtroopers already had the bridge crew detained. The captain was being forced against the wall by a pair of Stormtroopers. Vader shoved the men aside and grabbed the captain by the throat. Antilles, his name plate read.

"The Death Star plans are _not_ in the main computer." One of the Stormtroopers remarked to Vader. The Dark Lord sighed, although it was hidden by his mask's raspy breathing. At least these rebels were competent enough to do that.

He lifted the captain into the air by his throat. The man gasped as his breathing was cut off. "Where are those transmissions you intercepted?" Vader growled at Antilles. He lifted him higher. "What have you done with those plans?"

"We intercepted no transmissions." The man squeaked through Vader's tight grip. "Th-This is a consular ship. We're on a diplomatic mission."

"If this is a consular ship…" Vader asked slowly, "where is the ambassador?" there was a small snap, and Vader knew he would never get an answer from that man. He tossed the body away, and it bounced off a wall and lay sprawled on the ground. Just another casualty.

Vader turned to the most senior of the present Stormtroopers. "Commander, tear this ship apart until you've found those, plans and bring me the passengers! I want them alive!" Vader shouted as he turned to head back to the Star Destroyer. This was a problem. Antilles had died before he had said anything useful, and the plans were not on the main computer. The Rebels could have hidden them anywhere. They might have to tear this ship apart, literally. He didn't want to stay any longer that he had to near this planet, so this was a problem.

He suddenly received a call on his comlink. It was the Stormtrooper commander from before. "What is it Commander?" Vader asked, impatient.

"We have found the Princess, my Lord. My men are bringing her to you as we speak."

"Good." Vader said, nodding to the tiny hologram of the trooper. If anyone knew where the plans were, it would be the Princess of Alderaan and daughter of Senator Bail Organa himself, Leia. He remembered when he had first seen her, when she was at the mere age of fourteen. She had attended a Senate meeting with her father, and had even been bold enough to speak out against one of the representatives from Carida. Amazing skill for one so young. But it was not her boldness or her political charm that had drawn his notice that day. It was her appearance. She looked remarkably like Padme. His love, his now deceased wife, Padme Admidala of Naboo. It was scary. He remembered her being pregnant, but he knew that the baby had died with her. Just another tragedy to add to the others that amounted to his life.

His Stormtroopers rounded a corner, with Princess Leia in tow as their prisoner. She glared at him as they approached. "Darth Vader." She said as they came to a stop in front of him. "Only you could be so bold."

Vader didn't like the tongue on this girl. When he had pried the information from her he might just have it ripped out. And maybe slice up her face as well, so it wouldn't remind him of Padme.

She continued on. "The Imperial Senate will not sit for this. When they hear you've attacked a diplomatic-"

"Don't act so surprised, Your Highness." Vader said, cutting her off. "You weren't on any mercy mission this time. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you."

The Princess foolishly tried to play innocent. Didn't she know she was just making it harder on herself? "I don't know what you're talking about. I am a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan."

"You are part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor." He countered, his voice rising. "Take her away!" The Stormtroopers led Leia back to the Star Destroyer brig. Vader decided he would continue to search this ship further. Perhaps his men had missed something.

"Holding her is dangerous." Someone said at his side as he walked. Vader glanced and saw the same young officer from before. "If word of this gets out it could generate sympathy for the Rebellion in the Senate."

Vader was impressed. This man had a future. For now. "I've traced the Rebel spies to her. Now she is my only link to finding their secret base."

"She'll die before she'll tell you anything." The officer advised Vader.

Vader smiled, unseen by everyone but himself. "Leave that to me. Send a distress signal, and then inform the senate that all aboard were killed." Perhaps they could blame this on pirates. Or the Hutts, perhaps. They were at Tatooine after all.

Another officer came to Vader. "Lord Vader the battle station plans are not aboard this ship and no transmission were made. An escape pod was jettisoned during the fighting, but no life forms were aboard."

It suddenly made sense to Vader. So that was how the Princess had done it! "She must have hidden the plans in the escape pod. Send a detachment down to receive them. See to it personally, Commander." He needed to glance down to see what the man's rank was. For the most part, officers blended together. There were so many of them, and they didn't last long. It wasn't ever worth learning their names. "There will be no one to stop us this time."

"Yes, sir." The man obeyed, and left to carry out the order.

Vader would normally have carried out the order himself, but he couldn't go back. Not to Tatooine.

 _I don't like sand. It's coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere._

It was best never to go back. He couldn't.

Tatooine was no home for him. Not anymore.

 **What did you guys think? Did I do alright? Let me know with a review, and if you liked it be sure to Fave and check out my other stuff. I have stuff for Avatar: The Last Airbender, Legend of Korra, Gravity Falls, and Harry Potter. Also, another Star Wars one shot I did for May 4** **th** **. I should be putting out another Star Wars one shot this upcoming May 4** **th** **as well, so keep an eye out for that. Also, if you could help me out, I'm working on a story for Pokémon and if you could suggest some things I would be very grateful. I already have the story set, but suggestions for the Protagonist (a 15 year old girl, name, personality, backstory, etc. needed) and her starter Pokémon (doesn't have to be a typical starter, just anything that can still evolve) are needed. If you could help with that, it would be great.**

 **Anyway before I go, need to ask if you would please please please just join the dark side. The Rule Of Two thing means we are seriously outnumbered so we could use it and we have some amazing cookies you need to try.**

 **Darthlane out.**

 **Take care guys**


End file.
